Danger Close
by Fingersnaps
Summary: This is not a new story; it was first posted last year on NFA.    The team are out in San Diego on a case...Tim is back in DC working at the Pentagon, and things do not go well for him…


23

I'm having a major attack of writer's block at the moment, which means nothing new to post, so I have decided to post a few of my older stories on here. This one was written for an NFA Challenge – _Why Are You Torturing McGee? _So there's torture, but nothing too terrifying…it's set during season six, and I hope you enjoy!

**Danger Close**

The newly developed inter agency cyber intel team had been working together at the Pentagon for 38 hours straight, with just a few snatched hours of sleep along the way. The mission, which had been their all-consuming focus, was due to begin on Tuesday, but they still had work to do – lots of work. FBI Director Agnew had decided to give them a night at home so that they could all sleep in their own beds, reacquaint themselves with their families – come back refreshed in the morning.

The team had jelled almost immediately, which was no small feat considering the IQs and egos packed together in that room. Director Agnew had no doubt who had done most to make the team into a team. Timothy McGee, one of Vance's men from NCIS had been a revelation – not only for his well-documented IT skills, but also for his extensive field experience, and his uncanny ability to get the best out of everyone. The others all deferred to him, and almost without anyone noticing McGee had become team leader in all but name, he could deal with the scientists and cryptographers when they discussed their high end programmes, the encryptions that were in the stratosphere – but he also dealt with the military who had tactical concerns of their own – he held them all together, and drove them forward.

Director Agnew wasn't the only one who had noticed Tim's role in the team, someone else was watching, and waiting…..

GEORGE WASHINGTON PARKWAY, WASHINGTON DC: Friday 19.40 EST

"Where to Agent McGee?"

"Right home thanks Bob."

"You got it."

I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes – I was beat….looking forward to eight uninterrupted hours of sleep before the next phase….good job they had Agent Compton drive me home – I don't think I could stay awake….

"Sorry about this Agent McGee."

He was shaking me.

"Bob – must have fallen asleep for a minute, is there a problem?"

"The car's cut out on me – I popped the hood, but I need you to turn over the ignition while I check the engine."

"No problem."

I took a deep breath as I got out of the car; it was a beautiful evening, quiet too – hardly any traffic. The driver's door was open and I stepped toward it and Bob handed me the keys….but I can't take them from him….can't focus….falling….

LOCATION UNKNOWN Friday 20.55 EST

"McGee! Wake up! McGee!"

"What….what's happening?"

I opened my eyes, at least I think I opened them, but I still couldn't see, what's wrong with my eyes? A blindfold? No – a hood – this is bad….

"Who are you? Ow!"

"We ask the questions – you speak only when spoken to – understand?"

"I don't….no – what am I doing here?"

The blow was harder this time – they were serious. His voice was lower …..

"I said – we ask the questions – I want this to be as easy as possible for all of us, but make no mistake – I will use every means at my disposal to get the information I need…..we're going to leave you alone for a while – and while we're gone I want you to think about your situation and be ready to answer my questions when we get back….."

He pulled the hood over my head, but I couldn't seen him – them? The light was too bright, I heard the door close, I was alone…..

Time to see if I can move. My wrists – handcuffed, but at the front, it's cold in here… my legs, can't move them, my ankles - shackled - God, this is really bad! What am I doing here? The mission – do they know about….? Oh no! That water, it's freezing!

OFFICE OF NCIS DIRECTOR VANCE: Saturday 07.25 EST

Why him? He's one of the brightest and best – that's why Agnew wanted him on this team. Gibbs wasn't happy, but an inter-agency cyber intel team – I couldn't keep McGee away from that.

"You're sure Fornell?"

"Certain Director – he left the Pentagon with Special Agent Robson last night – when they didn't report this morning we sent a team to McGee's apartment."

"And?"

Fornell couldn't look me in the eye.

"No sign that he'd been back there, Robson's missing too – there's a BOLO out, but no hits so far."

"You think he's been abducted?"

I'd known the answer the moment he walked into my office.

"I'm afraid so Director…McGee has more details about this operation than any one else in DC."

Oh no – not that!

"Someone wants information…."

"It's the only thing that makes sense, but I promise you – we'll find him."

"Find him! Damn it Fornell, he's not a lost puppy – he's a Federal Agent in possession of top secret information – in the wrong hands that information could cost lives….how could you let this happen?"

"He had protection….Robson is one of my best men."

"**One **of your best, maybe McGee deserved more than one man….now, get out of here Fornell – I need to call Gibbs, I want him back here, leading the search."

"But this is our case."

"McGee is one of my people, one of Gibbs' people – you think for one second that I'm going to let anyone else take the lead? Keep me informed – anything you get, I want to know about it."

I picked up the phone as Fornell walked out of my office. I glanced at the clock, 04.40 in San Diego. I punched in the number – he picked up on the third ring.

"Gibbs."

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Not much – what's wrong Leon?"

No point trying to keep anything from him – Jethro knew I wouldn't be calling at this hour unless it was important.

"I need to bring your team home – we have a situation here…."

"We're nearly done here Leon."

"I'll get another team out there if I have to - believe me, you'll want to be here – it's McGee, he's missing…."

For a few seconds all I got was silence.

"How? I thought he was working at the Pentagon."

"He was, but the team was released for a break last night, they all reported for duty this morning – no sign of McGee or his driver – the FBI checked McGee's apartment – he's gone Jethro…."

"Do you have any leads?"

This time I needed a moment….

"Honestly Jethro, nothing, but when we do get something I want you and your team on it – Fornell has organised an FBI jet for you – I'll call you later with the details."

"Leon, this intel team…does Tim have information that someone could use?"

"I'll give you a full briefing when you get back – I need your team to be on top of their game; try to get some rest on the flight."

"We'll be ready Leon."

"I know."

He severed the connection and I knew he'd be calling his team, preparing them for the task ahead, but how do you prepare for the unthinkable?

LOCATION UNKNOWN Saturday 07.50 EST

It was quiet…at last! I'll never complain about Abby's music again, this stuff was so loud, they played it for hours and hours….couldn't sleep. The lights – off, then on, and it's so cold. I can't stop shivering…the door….

"Time for a quiet chat McGee – now that you've had a little time to consider your position, I'm sure you realise that it will be much easier for you if you tell us about the operation."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about."

Slap!

My cheek stung from the blow; I didn't see it coming….

"Do not insult my intelligence, we already know you are part of a Pentagon team working on an overseas mission – all I need to know are the salient details, time, co-ordinates, manpower…."

"I work for NCIS….Navy Yard – not the Pentagon."

Slap!

Harder this time, I tasted the iron in my mouth – blood….

"You will tell me what I want to know, sometime soon – you know that, I know that. Why not make it easier on yourself….You'll get too tired to think straight, too cold, too weak – then you'll tell us what we want to know. I'm not working alone – you know that, I can sleep….isn't that a lovely word – sleep….you could sleep too, just tell me."

"I told you….don't know what you're talking about…."

The blow knocked the breath out of me; I dropped to my knees and gasped for air.

"I can see you need some more time to think about your…..situation. Don't expect to be sleeping anytime soon McGee – remember, you talk, you sleep…"

The door closed, no please….the lights – the noise….

FBI GULFSTREAM V ABOVE MID-WESTERN USA Saturday 11.45 EST

Why Timmy? He's not supposed to be in danger – he works his magic with computers – he works with Gibbs, with me….not with the Pentagon. They put him in danger, why wasn't he with us? We should be together, I told Gibbs, nothing good ever happens when we're apart – the team should be together!

"How much longer?"

Ducky was sitting beside me, he had tried to get me to sleep, but how can I sleep when they could be hurting Tim?

"About two hours, I do wish you would try and rest a little my dear."

He could see my hands shaking, I could feel my eyes smarting, and I knew the tears weren't far away. But I tried to keep some control; when we get back to DC I need to work – I have to work, there has to be something I can do….I took Ducky's hand in mine.

"Ducky – Gibbs said they may be after information – they're going to hurt him to get it aren't they?"

He put his arm around me, he didn't say anything, just held me, and I knew then, even more than when Gibbs first told us, if Ducky didn't have any words, it was really, really bad.

I couldn't sit still any longer; I started pacing up and down the plane….

"Abs, you need to…."

"Don't tell me I need to rest Gibbs! I don't need rest – I need Tim! Where is he? What's happening to him? When will I see him again?"

He pulled me into the seat beside him.

"I wish I could answer all your questions, but I can't, not yet. But we'll be getting those answers as soon as we get to DC. That's why I want you to sit down beside me, no more marching."

He tried to give me a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Seriously Abs, we are going to have a lot of work to do, and we'll have to work quickly; we can't afford any slip-ups."

"Gibbs! How could you think I'd make a mistake, this is Tim…they've got Tim!"

And it hit me then – for the first time, that I might never see him again, I could feel the tears on my cheeks, Gibbs tried to wipe them away, but there were too many…I felt Gibbs' arms around me and heard him whispering over and over.

"We're going to get him Abs, I promise, we're going to get him."

Ducky was shaking me….I'd been sleeping, how could I? Tim was…heaven knows where….and I fell asleep….

"Abigail, we're coming in to land, won't be long now."

LOCATION UNKNOWN Saturday 14.55 EST

They've put the hood back over my head – all I can see is black – but I can hear them, feel them…they – they yank on the hood, I didn't hear them at first, all that loud music I guess…but now I do….but I'm in darkness, alone, no one's coming for me…

One of them is staying with me all the time now – making sure I don't lie down – they let me kneel, or sit, but if I try to lie down – more pain, more shouting. They watch everything I do - watch me use that filthy bucket….

They give me water – only a little, but enough, and food – granola bars….if I ever get out of here, I'm never eating a granola bar again, never….

I'm so dirty – I hate being dirty…cold…and so….tired….

Slap! Mustn't lie down…why aren't they asking me anything? Just swearing…shouting….slapping….I can't get away….I tried, but they never release the shackles, the chain's just long enough to reach that damned bucket – my wrists are always cuffed, they give me plastic water bottles, nothing I can use against them – I'm powerless – just the way they want me….

NCIS HEADQUARTERS Saturday 15.20 EST

Why Probie? I know they say lives depend on the knowledge he has – but it's Probie! He can't have anything that someone else wants – he's, well, he's the guy whose keyboard I keep covering in superglue…whose food I … borrow, but then, sometimes when we're stuck on a case he gets that far-away look in his eyes, and he says 'unless'…and comes up with a way for us to move it along…

We should have been with him, but we were stuck out in San Diego investigating NCIS agents for God's sake. Me, who always hated Internal Affairs when I was a cop, doing the exact same thing to our own….but they're not our own, McGee, he's one of us and he was alone, stupid FBI! They screwed up again, and Tim's paying the price.

"Anything Abs?"

Gibbs' voice broke the silence, Abs was checking out the car; they finally found it….I offered to get her stereo, bring it to the garage, so she could have some music, but she said no….

"Tim's prints on the door handle, no….no blood, no sign of a struggle. His jacket was on the back seat , must have been a warm night…I'm going to the lab to check that out now…"

She was keeping herself under control – just, Ziva picked up the evidence bag with his jacket.

"Would you like me to help Abby? Anything at all…"

Abby didn't say anything, she took hold of Ziva's free hand, and they went to the elevator together. I envied Ziva, at least she had something to do, we were in Limbo, no witnesses to interview, no possible locations to raid, the FBI had done it all before we got back….I need something to do, this is driving me crazy…

"Tony, while Abby and Ziva are going through Tim's jacket, we're going back through those witness statements. I don't trust Fornell's team – they may have missed something. If you find anything in there the slightest bit…"

"Hinky Boss?"

He nodded, and we headed toward the elevator

"Anything, we re-interview, I want the traffic camera footage…"

"Boss, there isn't any."

"What? There must be cameras, it's a major highway…"

"No, I mean, yes, there are cameras, but they had an electrical fault, that whole section between the Pentagon turnoff and the Roosevelt Bridge, cameras weren't working Friday night; knowing how you feel about coincidences…"

"They'd planned this, knew his route, knew the time, and knew he'd only have one agent on protection detail…."

"Inside job, Boss?"

"Someone had inside information, that's for sure. How did they find the car?"

"All official vehicles have GPS, they 'lost' the signal for a while, technical fault…but then they re-established contact, found it in the parking lot at Potomac Mills."

"Have they canvassed the area?"

I checked the case file.

"Done Boss, also got the security camera footage from the lot, they've had their techs work on it – nothing so far…"

"Have them send it to Abby, if anyone can find anything…."

"On it Boss!"

This was more like it, at last – something to do, something to stop me thinking about what they're doing to him; his empty desk seemed to fill the room, it looked so…wrong, without him there, working with us, with me. Snap out of it DiNozzo, every second you sit here is another second he has to….has to what? That's the problem, we don't have a clue what's going on with him - hang in there Probie, please….

LOCATION UNKNOWN Saturday 21.35 EST

"You want me to switch off the lights McGee?"

Of course I want him to switch off the lights; my eyeballs feel like they're on fire – no sleep – cold….so cold….

"No sleeping! You talk – then you sleep. Wake him up!

Another slap – how many was that? Could be worse – isn't that what they say? Could be punches, but the slaps still hurt, I want to sleep so bad…

"Damn it man! When will you listen to me? Open your eyes and look at me."

I looked at him, but he was wearing a ski mask, so was the other guy. My vision was blurred – the lights – too bright.

"Can't see you…"

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look in his eyes – brown – that's all I could see…

"Do you seriously want these eyes to be the last thing you see on this earth? You have to understand, that is what's going to happen if you don't tell us what you know."

I did look at him then – I was cold, thirsty, tired beyond anything I'd ever known before, but people's lives depended on my silence. I shook my head and he hit me again. He grabbed my hair and shouted down my ear.

"Tell me the co-ordinates. Now!"

"Never…"

"Oh, never is a very long time Special Agent McGee – before we leave here – you will tell me – I promise you. Now, we've been good to you so far – let you sit down, given you water – but things are about to change. You will stay standing until I tell you otherwise….and unless you talk; you're going to be standing for a long time….

NCIS HEADQUARTERS Sunday 06.10 EST

Why McGee? He has been gone too long. I fear he does not have the strength to deal with this, mentally I think he is strong, but physically; he does not have the steel necessary to withstand…..

I asked him once, if he had ever been tortured, of course I knew that he had not, but I wanted him to know how bad it was when you are in enemy hands. I told him strong men can hold out for a few days, but no one can hold out forever…and I believe that, they have already had him for over 34 hours….I do not want to think about the other thing I told him that day . 'If he's not dead yet, he soon will be.'

Director Vance ordered us home last night, but we could not go, we dozed in our chairs, Abby on her futon in the lab. Ducky went home, but he is here already, and as I look at him, I do not think that he got much more sleep than the rest of us.

"Ziva – I asked you a question."

So she had, but how to answer….

"Abby, I do not know what they will do. Every interrogator has their own methods, but McGee will do his best not to tell what he knows…"

She had not taken her eyes from my face, those eyes that softened so much when McGee was around.

"He told me, you know."

"Told you what Abby?"

"When Commander Tanner was missing….being tortured, Timmy told me that you got his location from that woman…that Gibbs let you…Tim said he didn't want to know what you'd done, but he knows now, doesn't he?"

She turned away from me then, and Ducky took her into his arms. Did no one think to take me in their arms? Did no one think that I needed comfort? He is my friend, and I know better than anyone here what he could be going through, I have seen too much, but I never thought…not McGee – he is such a gentle man.

Ducky touched me lightly and I looked up to see him handing me a handkerchief….I did not know that I was crying. Abby held out her arms, I walked into them, and we stood together in the middle of her lab, crying for our gentle Tim….

I went to the ladies room and washed my face, I could not face Tony looking as I did. But I knew how he was feeling. He has not made a single movie reference since Gibbs woke us, was it only yesterday morning? Tony and Gibbs were so quiet, too quiet, we all were. Our thoughts too often turned to the man who should be typing away on his computer, or working with Abby downstairs.

We had gone through the witness statements again, it did not take long, there were not many. We talked to people at the Pentagon, they need us to find McGee, unless they know he is safe they will cancel the mission, they would not tell us details, but they said it is a rescue mission – a one shot deal – if McGee is 'compromised' as they put it, the mission cannot go ahead.

"Ziva, you want coffee?"

"Yes please Gibbs – actually, I will come with you, I could use some fresh air."

"Tony, you joining us?"

"No thanks Boss, you can bring me a cup, I'll stay here, check that security footage again, we may have missed something…."

We had missed nothing, he knew that, but like the rest of us, he needed to be doing something.

LOCATION UNKNOWN Sunday 13.25 EST

It doesn't hurt so much now…that has to be bad, or is it? I don't remember…things are getting mixed-up….what if I say something I shouldn't, tell them about….about the…Don't think about that, think – something else, anything….

Oh no – it's quiet again – they'll be here soon….the door, they're back…

"Food's here McGee, let's get this hood off."

He lifted the hood, and I couldn't help crying out as the light seared my eyeballs – blinded me….

My mouth's so dry…I started to choke on the granola; they forced the water bottle in my mouth. I thought for sure I'd throw up….couldn't stop coughing…I ended up on my knees with someone hitting me on the back.

"Take another drink – drink it!"

I managed to get my breathing back under control, and took a sip from the bottle – better….and being on my knees, off my feet…so good….

One of them stooped down beside me.

"How much more of this do you think you can take Timmy?"

"Don't call me…that…"

"I'll call you what the hell I like McGee! I know how tired you are, I know you ache all over, your ankles are swelling – your legs are on fire, you want proper food. You can have whatever you need – but you have to talk to me – give me something I want. Talk to me McGee – that's all I want."

His voice was like honey…smooth, sweet, and I wanted to tell him – to make this stop…to lie in a warm, soft bed.…see Abby…and the others…I missed them – even Tony…oh Gibbs, where are you? Slap!

"Tell me McGee!"

I have to say something – tell them something….

"Units of the parameters in a system constrain all the derivable quantities, regardless of the equations describing the system…."

They grabbed me under my arms and pulled me to my feet, the hood was dragged back over my face, and it was dark again – yank! My head jerked back as he grabbed the hood.

"What about the mission? You're running out of time….my boss does not have infinite patience – the mission…."

"In particular, all derived quantities are functions of dimensionless combinations of parameters. The number of dimensionless parameters and their forms are given by the Buckingham pi theorem. In a system, the quantity u = f….."

They're gone….what now…no, no, not that….I thought that was finished…the water…is it colder? Am I colder? I know one thing….I can't take much more of this….are you looking for me guys? No! Of course they're not! They're in San Diego – stupid….how could I forget that? Then who's looking? Fornell? But it was his man who…he put me here…..

NCIS HEADQUARTERS Sunday 13.50 EST

Why Tim? Tony and Ziva would be better equipped to deal with this; hell, I'd be better equipped! But they wouldn't take us, we don't have the information they want. I shouldn't have let Vance send us away, we should have been here, we should have had his back, not the FBI, we're his team, we know him, we…care for him. To them, he's nothing but a computer guy….it's still raining; I hate the rain, ever since Kate….I'm not losing another one, there has to be something else we can do….

"Agent Gibbs – Metro has brought in a guy, says he thinks he saw Agent McGee Friday night – I put him in the conference room."

"Thanks Burgess, have DiNozzo and David join me."

"Right away."

I raced to the conference room, trying to tell myself, calm down, it could be a false alarm, but I need something to work with, anything. Ziva and Tony arrived just as I was opening the door.

He stood up as we walked in, we must have looked pretty intimidating because he took a step back. I put out my hand to reassure him, he took it, and I gestured to him to take a seat.

"Could I have your name please?"

"Holder, Martin Holder."

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs; this is Special Agent DiNozzo and Officer David…."

"Why are you only just coming forward? We've had a BOLO out since Friday!"

I gave Tony a stare.

"Sit down Tony, let Mr Holder talk."

"I…I am sorry about the delay, but I've been out of contact since Friday – went on a camping trip with some friends, but we came home early because of the rain…"

I could feel my pulse starting to race, and I knew in my gut, this could be good news….I tried to keep my voice soft and calm. I pushed a photograph of Tim across the table.

"Is this the man you saw on Friday?"

He took a good look at the picture.

"Yes, that's him, I remember because he looks exactly like a crime writer my girlfriend reads, his picture's on the back of the book."

"His name's Special Agent McGee…What time did you see him, and where?"

"It was a little before 6, I was supposed to meet my friends at 5.30, but I was running late, had an argument with my girlfriend' she hates camping – can never see why I want to go…Oh sorry, your agent, I was driving along the George Washington Parkway, and I saw a black sedan at the side of the road – figured someone was having as bad a night as me, you know broken down…"

The three of us sat, wanting him to hurry, but, the place was right, the time was right – this could be our only break in trying to find Tim, I didn't want to spook him.

"I pulled over to see if I could help, and there was a guy in a suit helping, Agent McGee, he looked like he'd fainted, the other guy was laying him on the verge. I asked if he needed me to call 911, but he said he'd already done it, and sure enough an ambulance was coming along the road, and it pulled up right behind my car. I asked if there was anything I could do, but he said he had everything under control…and with the ambulance arriving, I thought….If I'd thought he was in trouble…."

"You couldn't know – you tried to help, nothing more you could have done….do you remember the name on the ambulance?"

"Lifecare Medical….."

I glanced at Tony.

"Traffic cameras – on it Boss."

He left the room, followed by Ziva; I stood up and handed another picture to Holder.

"Is this the man who was 'helping' Agent McGee?"

"Yes! That's him, you know him?"

"Not yet, but I will, thank you so much Mr Holder, I'm going to get another agent to take a formal statement, but I want to thank you for trying to help Tim on Friday, and for helping us today."

I shook his hand and made my way to the squad room. Burgess would take the statement – I need to talk to Fornell, the bastard who helped them take Tim was his driver, an FBI agent!

I couldn't get Fornell, I was about to call Leon, get him to contact Fornell's boss, when my phone rang.

"We've got it Boss, picked it up heading north."

I headed down to the lab, they were all there, poring over the monitors – even Ducky and Palmer. They were concentrating so hard they didn't hear me come in.

"Here – see, that's the one!"

Abby jumped down from her chair and pointed to the plasma. We all watched as ambulance 242 continued north, heading out of the District. Jimmy stood beside Abby.

"Why didn't they use the siren, make the journey faster, they could run the red lights."

"They did not wish to draw attention to themselves….run the risk of picking up a police escort."

Ziva answered him without taking her eyes from the screen in front of her – they were all alert, on top of their game, now that they had something to do….some way of getting to Tim.

They'd traced the ambulance to Rockville, Maryland, the lab door opened.

"Jethro, I hear you've got a solid lead."

"Working on it Tobias, ambulance went to Rockville."

"Where?"

I pointed to the screen, Twinbrook Parkway - and I saw his expression change.

"What do you know Tobias?"

He shook his head.

"I hope to God I'm wrong Jethro – but I think I know where McGee's being held…."

LOCATION UNKNOWN Sunday 18.45 EST

"OK – time's getting short McGee – talk!"

"There are exactly four …normed division rings…they have dimensions 1, 2, 4 and 8. They are the real… numbers, the…complex numbers…quaternions….there's another…octonions"

This is…too hard….can't concentrate…it's dark….too tired…can't do abstract…algebra…any more…

Slap!

"Think! What was the order? That's it….Prologue, The Storming of…Seringapatam. Then it was The Loss of the… Diamond – who narrated that one? Gabriel….what was his last name? Can't remember…

"What are you babbling about now? Damn it McGee, If you don't tell us these last two days will seem like a stroll in the park….I've managed to steer clear of water boarding – you know about that, don't you?…If you don't talk…you could become intimately acquainted…"

"Betteredge! That was it…then there were eight…narratives in the second part….eight…."

" I warned you, if you don't cooperate, you leave me no option – no McGee, no sitting, you have to stand!"

"Please…I don't think I can…"

Arms pulling me up – no choice then – have to stand….feel sick…hot, no cold….don't know…he's close… I can feel him. I can't think any more – it's too hard – don't hit me again, please….

Slap!

"Now – all I'm asking is that you give me the coordinates – we can get them ourselves, the cipher isn't unbreakable, but it will be quicker of you tell us….come on Tim, save yourself any more pain….you can sleep in a warm, comfortable bed….just tell me…."

Oh, I want to sleep…sleep for a week…but I can't….

"First one…"

"Good McGee – first number, what is it?"

"First narrative was….I know this – Miss Clark, Sir John…Verinder's niece…"

"Shut him up."

He's going to hit me again….NO! That….

"Not with your fist – I told you, flat hand only – look, he's blacking out….McGee, tell me, damn it – tell me now!"

ROCKVILLE, MARYLAND Sunday 19.00 EST

Why did it have to be one of Gibbs' people? The CIA had a 'facility' on the Twinbrook Parkway, looked like any of the other businesses along there, but inside, it was nothing like them, but even I never dreamt what was going on in here. We burst through the door, I took one look at McGee and I knew Gibbs would be out for blood.

"Federal Agents! Hands in the air!"

"Step away from him – now!"

"Give me an excuse…."

And then I saw him, Simon Ackroyd,CIA…

"Ziva, get that hood off him, Tony, get the keys for these…"

I could see Gibbs' anger, he couldn't even say the word, shackles, they'd shackled his man to an eye ring, stripped him, beaten him, God knows what else…

Gibbs looked at me, he could see it.

"You know him?"

He pointed his Sig at Ackroyd. I nodded.

"He's CIA; I met him when I was working at Homeland Security."

"Jesus, Fornell – he did this to one of our own?"

He glanced at the figure lying on the concrete floor, David and DiNozzo were covering him with their jackets, I could see him shivering, but his eyes were closed.

"Boss, ambulance is one the way; I can't get him to wake up…"

Gibbs gave me one of his iciest stares, and, as he went to tend to his man, he whispered.

"He's not hiding behind national security, Fornell, tell me he's not getting away with this."

Before I could answer he was kneeling on the cold hard floor next to McGee, and added his jacket to those already covering him. I could see the bloody mess on his ankles, he'd tried to get away, even though he must have known it was useless, he'd struggled against them…David was holding his hand, whispering to him, the shivering seemed to be getting worse, DiNozzo kept looking at the door, Gibbs was quiet - too quiet, I knew this mood…he turned to me.

"Fornell, did you know about this? Did you know those bastards were doing this?"

I couldn't believe what he was asking, did he really think?

"No! God, no Jethro, I would never have sanctioned an operation like this…"

He turned away from me, does he believe me? Right now it wasn't even important. I got out my cuffs and moved towards Ackroyd.

"Come on Tobias, you know you won't be able to hold me. This was a training exercise pure and simple."

I punched him before Gibbs could; shut him up before Gibbs buried his fist in his big stupid mouth.

BETHESDA NAVAL MEDICAL CENTER Monday 01.15 EST

"Why you Timothy? Why would they do this to you?"

I checked the monitors again – he was doing well, as well as could be expected after what he'd been through. He had bruises on his torso, his face, his wrists and ankles were bandaged where the restraints had cut into his flesh. He was dehydrated of course, completely exhausted….but that one punch, that could have…

"Ducky, shouldn't he be awake by now?"

Abby had slept in the chair by his bed, she wouldn't leave him alone.

"When he's ready my dear, he's had surgery, and he's been deprived of sleep for too long, his body needs rest, he'll wake up when he's ready – isn't that right my boy?"

His breathing was good, his colour, apart from the bruises, was getting better, we just need to wait for him…

The door opened, they'd be back with breakfast, I knew they'd been sleeping in the waiting room, wanting, needing to be close. But it wasn't them.

"Fornell – what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to…to see that he was….you know…"

I couldn't contain my anger.

"To see? What did you expect to see? They beat him, doused him in cold water again and again, they didn't let him rest…."

"But they said they were testing him, they need to know that people in McGee's position can withstand this kind of treatment."

"Look at him Tobias, really look. If this is the price of our freedom, I'm not altogether sure it's worth it."

He did look, at the bruised and battered man, at the pale, stricken woman.

"Get out Fornell!"

As usual I hadn't heard Gibbs enter the room.

"Jethro, we need to talk…."

"I said, get out, you're not fit to be in the same room as him."

"I wanted to explain….Ackroyd told me…"

"They hurt him, treated him like an enemy, Tim thought he was in hostile hands Fornell – for all he knew they would kill him if he didn't tell them what they wanted."

"They wouldn't have taken it much further, they told me. It was the kind of treatment they give to military personnel at SERE, it was a test…."

"Don't give me that crap! You know as well as I do that at SERE, they're volunteers, they know what's going on, it's part of their training. Tim didn't know, he didn't know they weren't prepared to kill him! They punched him so hard it ruptured his spleen…"

"Ackroyd apologised about that, he said his man got angry, it was a mistake…."

"A mistake! If we hadn't found him when we did, he could have bled to death, and you're telling me it was a mistake! Get out of here Fornell; I don't want you breathing the same air as McGee."

"I'm going Jethro, but one thing before I do, thought you might like to know, he didn't tell them anything, you should be proud."

I thought Jethro was going to hit Fornell; he was barely containing his anger.

"You think I needed to be told that? I already knew….damn it why are you still her? Get out now!"

"Please…don't…don't shout….no more…."

He was awake!

"Matthew…Bruff…then….Franklin Blake….was it Sergeant….Cuff next?...Can't remember…."

"Tim, it's Abby, you're safe now, we're all here."

"Safe? Abs…is it…really you?"

We all surrounded his bed, and he cast a weary glance around the faces staring down at him.

"Thought you…were in San…"

He started to cough; Abby was up immediately grabbing the cup of water from the table at his bedside. She held the straw to his lips. I put a restraining hand on her arm.

"Just a sip or two Abby, he mustn't have too much too soon."

Tim took a much needed drink, and he settled back on his pillows. Tony gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder.

"We came back early, Abs wasn't enjoying the Californian sunshine – so we figured we might as well come home…Thanks Boss."

Jethro had given him the expected head slap, and Timothy was smiling, exactly what Tony had planned….

Ziva, took his free hand in hers, Abby wasn't letting go of the other one.

"McGee; who is Sergeant Cuff?"

"Cuff? Oh, was I still talking about that?….it's _Moonstone_…I was trying to …"

His voice faltered as he gave another cough. Abby gave him another drink, I made a decision.

"I think it's time we let Timothy get some more rest, we can all talk later, when he's a little stronger."

He turned to Gibbs, with a question in those expressive eyes of his.

"Can I really sleep Boss? Is it OK?"

Was that the hint of a tear I could see in Jethro's eyes? He put his hand on Timothy's forehead and looked deep into his eyes.

"You sleep as long as you want Tim, we've got your back, close your eyes…rest easy…."

And he did close his eyes, the shadow of a smile on his lips. Jethro sat down beside me as we watched him sleep.

"How do I tell him Duck?"

I didn't have to ask what – I knew, how could he tell Timothy that this had been done to him by our own side, by American agents?

"You tell him when he's ready Jethro, and when he knows, we'll all help him to deal with it, and he will need help you know."

He didn't look at me; he hadn't taken his eyes off the lad since he woke.

"He'll get it Duck, Leon says he can have as much time as he needs, the best therapy we can find, but I think….most of all, he's going to need us."

"Then we'll be here Jethro, all of us."

I watched them all watching Tim, and I knew that whatever he needed, whenever he needed it, they would be there. Look at them now, Abby, well of course she was just thrilled that she could hug him again.

For Tony and Ziva, there was joy and relief of course, but also a little….awe would be the best way to describe it, their McGee had been tested to the limits of endurance and had passed that test.

Gibbs, he was proud, as he should be, he'd chosen Tim, seen something in him that others had missed.

And me? I'm not a violent man, I've seen too much suffering and death….I know that violence rarely solves anything, but I would like to take Ackroyd and his cronies and beat them to a pulp. They should have been protecting Timothy, and instead they were subjecting him to…they call it enhanced interrogation, what terms we come up with to justify our actions! It was torture, why should we mince our words? What they did to him was torture, and why they did it! I could see the set of Jethro's chin, and I knew, as surely as I knew that Timothy would get through this, that Gibbs would not let this rest here, he would hound Vance until he took action, and I had a feeling that Vance would be more than happy to help.

Sleep well Timothy…sleep well, when you wake, we'll be here, as long as you need us, every step of the way.

THE END

_Danger Close_: A term used during an artillery or air strike to indicate that friendly forces are within 600 meters of their target.

SERE: Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape.

/tmp/uploads/FF_2167702_


End file.
